Something I'm not telling you
by Melmer1
Summary: Hermione Granger has a secret. One that she never even thought of telling anyone about. But when her secret starts to put others lives in danger, what will she do? Slight Dramione. AU, sixth year. Inspired by Disney movie Frozen.


**A/N: Hello! Well, this is something I've been working on for quite some time, at first I thought it sucked so I ended up not writing on it for a while but I soon realises that my thoughts were always coming back to this fic when I tried to write so I decided to continue writing it and here we are. This may become a two-shot but I'm not sure yet. Slight Dramione, just warning. Rated T for language and so.. Draco is quite OOC, but I tried to keep him as real as possible, because of my crazy ideas. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Frozen. **

**Something i'm not telling you **

She hasn't told anyone about it yet. Not even her parents or her best friends. It's hard, but she just can't, because she's afraid they might start to fear her, even though they knew she would never willingly hurt them. She is also afraid that it could make her more vulnerable.

She's afraid. She's afraid she one day might just lose control over it completely. Now she can just barely keep it hidden.

The snow melts around her, she has never in her life made a snowball, she has to stay inside as much as possible in the winter. She always says no for a snowball fight.

The water in the lake starts boiling around her, therefore she can't go swimming with her friends in the summer.  
She can have ice-cold water in the bathtub, but when she leaves it two hours later it's almost boiling.  
Sometimes when she's deep in thought, the grass around her starts a fire. She tells her friends she was practising a firing spell, or that the sun is so warm that the dry hey started a fire by itself. She doesn't think that they believe the last one, but it's the most logical explanation.  
When it's raining she doesn't get wet because the water evaporates before it can touch her. She brings an umbrella anyway so she can blame it.  
Her skin is almost too warm. Madam Pomfrey has her stay over night, almost every time she goes to the hospital wing. She puts the thermometer in a cup of water and tells the nurse that she doesn't have fever.  
Sometimes her hands start to tickle and when she looks at them she can see flames on her hands. Now she almost always knows to run when it happens. Sometimes she doesn't notice and that's dangerous for both her and the others.

She knows she should tell at least her parents. They are supposed to be the ones you can always trust to help you, right? But she can't.  
It's already too late. She should have told them when she for the first time started a fire.  
She's sixteen years old already. She goes to her sixth year in Hogwarts. She's still known as the bookworm, Harry Potter's best friend, Hermione, and to someones Mudblood Granger. God, does she want to chance all of them. It's still the beginning of the year end of September, and she still has time.

It has started to happen more often. She can't stop it. She has to stay as far away from everyone as possible. Just so they don't notice.  
"Hermione! Are you coming with us for breakfast?" She hears Harry wonder. She shakes her head.  
"No, sorry. I have to go and check something in the library."  
She can hear Ron mutter something about her always being in the library anyway, they leave.  
She stares at her closed fists. She looks around carefully. She's alone in the common room. She opens her fists. Small flames dance around on her hands. They're warm, but they do not harm her. She already knew that, but still... She stares at her hands and curses aloud. This is not good, she thinks aloud to herself, really not good.

She's almost late for potions. She's been in the library searching through books for help. She comes just in time when Slughorn is about to close the door.  
"Good morning Ms Granger."  
"Morning professor."  
"Something on your mind Ms. Granger? You seem upset."  
"No, no of course not, I'm just a little tired."  
"All right, now into the classroom, Ms. Granger."  
He lets her in and begins the lesson as usual. He does however look her way quite often. She tries to clear her mind, she needs to look all right or someone might grow curious. That would not end up well. She calms herself down and begins to listen to Slughorn.

The day goes on and nothing special really happens, she can finally begin to rest again. That is of course before the Head Girl comes to her at lunch and tells her she has prefects duty with Malfoy that day because his partner has gotten seriously ill and no one else can cover up for the ill student.

At curfew she goes to the door of Great Hall to wait for Malfoy. She came a little bit early just to not be too late. She just wants to get over with it and then after she can go back to doing her homework a week early. Later she could do some extra reading on her problem, like she would already have been doing if this stupid thing hadn't showed up.  
When Malfoy shows up an half an hour late, she is furious. She doesn't say anything though. She just follows him when he makes a small hand signal to tell her that they should go.

"So, what's up with you, Granger? You seem even more uptight than usual."  
It takes her a little while to realise that he's talking to her and when she does she almost falls over because of the shock. Draco Malfoy is talking to her?! Where in the Merlin's pants has the world gone. While she's plundring this thought in her head she suddenly realises that he's expecting an answer to his question. She suddenly feels very nervous. He's asking questions. She feels the panic almost take over her. She glanced at the dark stone wall beside her and snaps:  
"Nothing's wrong with me, Ferret! Lets just do the rounds and then I can hurry up to my beloved books and you can run in to your Slytherin common room and tell your slimy little friends all about this night."  
Malfoy chuckles, but doesn't try talking to her anymore. They do the rounds, quarter to ten they are back at the entrance of the Great Hall. Malfoy stands still but looks at her weirdly.  
"You know, I never asked if there was something wrong with you." Then he walks away leaving her there eyes wide in shock and body shaking like crazy of fear.  
She stood there. Still shaking. She's afraid. What if he starts looking more into it? What if he finds out? What will he do?  
She shakes her head. Her hands are tingling and she doesn't even care. She just rubs her hands together and tries to make it stop. She's too afraid to care and nobody is there anyway so it's not like it matters.

When her parchments start catching fire when she writes she doesn't know what to do anymore. She starts to evade her friends and almost everyone around her. She doesn't speak to them much, she spends as much time as she can in the library and the room of requirements so the can't find her. She avoids any human contact. She's so scared, that she can barely bare it. It's taking it's toll on her and she almost feels like she's dying.

Once when she is in the room of requirements once again avoiding everyone by studying her curse and doing everything possible to keep away from everyone. She closes her eyes for a minute and when she opens them after what she thought was a few seconds everything around her in the room is on fire. She stands up and looks around her in terror. She gathers the things that haven't been badly burned and runs from the room.  
She has only gotten to the stairs closest to the room when she collides into someones chest. She almost gives up the hope there and then, because there's no way she can come up with a cover up story this shaken up and in a hurry.  
"Granger!" He tries, "Granger, oh holy fuck! Granger!"  
Draco Malfoy was holding the shaking girl on arms length and trying to figure out what was bothering her when he noticed her belongings. All of them looking a mess and some of them even looked burned. He's trying to make her snap out of it, but it doesn't seem to work.  
She squirms in his arms. She tries to run away from him, but he won't let her go.  
"Let me go! Let me go!" She cries still trying to squirm free.  
"Calm the fuck down, Granger! Why are your stuff burned?" He asks, he doesn't know why he's worried he just is. She could be hurt, she's shaking so bad she might as well be.  
"I just had a fight with Ron and some of my stuff ended up in the fireplace!" She lies, she hopes he believes it, but she can't be sure as he only nods and let's her go. She runs to the Gryffindor common room as fast as she can.  
Draco Malfoy stands on his place for a minute longer. So she had a fight with Weasel? He could have sworn he saw Weasel and Potter go to dinner just five minutes ago and there's no way her things got burned before that because some of them were still smoking.

She has a fight with Ron and Harry one night. They're confronting her of her never being with them anymore.  
"Why do you never hang out with us anymore?" They ask with fury as she tries to make a quick exit and run into her room.  
"I just have a lot of studying going on!" She says raising her voice, she doesn't want to fight with them, not now, when she's so close to losing control of the flames that are trying to appear on her hands.  
"Bullshit! You could still be studying in the common room if it was just studying!" Harry shouts.  
"Yeah, Hermione. Why are you avoiding us!?" Ron demands.  
"I.. I just... I can't tell you!"  
"You can't tell us? What the hell Mione? You know you can tell us anything", Harry says in a really disappointed tone and it makes her heart break, but instead of arguing more she runs up to her bed. She cries herself to sleep that night.

She's sleeping. She's having a nightmare. She's fidgeting in her sleep. Small flames are dancing around in her hands, but she's in too deep sleep to notice yet. Only a few moments later the surroundings of her bed are on fire. Soon the floor and her roommates beds start fire, the door to the common room is already down and the fire is spreading all over. She wakes up in the heat. She looks around for only a second, before she starts screaming to Lavender and Parvati.

"Lavender! Parvati! Wake up shield your noses and mouths we've got to wake up the others before we all die!"  
"Oh, Hermione! Shut up!", Lavender says just before also realising that her blanket is on fire.  
"Parvati! Parvati! Wake up! Wake up!"  
Shielding their mouths and noses they wake Parvati up. She's screaming almost just as much as Hermione and Lavender before her. Hermione leaves to the boys dormitories opening every door waking up everyone and anyone by screaming:  
"There's a fire! A fire! Wake up you idiot's, there's a fire!"  
Lavender and Parvati take care of the girls, they almost literally push everyone outside from the common room to the corridor.

When everyone, they counted, everyone was awake and no one was missing they send Dennis Creevey to run with a few mates to professor McGonagall's office. Everyone else run down to the Great Hall to wait for interactions. Everyone of them is still in shock.  
After what feels like forever they start to hear voices and noise when all the other student's in Hogwarts come down or up to the Great Hall. The Slytherins come first, then Hufflepuffs and last the Ravenclaws. Most of them look really sleepy and most of them are baffled by why they had to wake up four o'clock in the morning. They look at the Gryffindors waiting for an explanation, but none comes.

Soon the tables start to fill with breakfast and most of the students sit down and take with shaking hands the breakfast that they usually eat between seven to half past eight.  
One Slytherin though doesn't sit down before he catches her eyes with his own. Scans them with respect and worry and then sit's down.  
When professor Dumbledore comes in into the Great Hall, she's already figured it all out. She started the fire in her sleep. She can't believe it. She's lost control completely!  
Tears start streaming down her face, she tries to wipe them away but the ache in her lungs starts to become too much. While the Headmaster tells the other students about what has happened on the night, she doesn't listen, she tries to, but she's in shock, she can't.

When Dumbledore tells them that Gryffindors are sleeping in the Great Hall and releases them she runs out, out of the castle to the grounds where she doesn't care even though the snow melts under and beside her. Where she doesn't care that her hands and arms are on fire, where she's too careless to notice a person behind her.  
"What the hell are you doing! Roll, Granger, roll! Put it out, the fire, put it out!" She hears Draco Malfoy's voice shout behind her. She turns around, staring him in the eye. He's already found out, what does it matter anymore?  
"I can't! Can't you see? I am the fire!" She shouts at him, '_can't he see? Why can't he see? The fire is a part of me', _she thinks.  
"Why aren't you screaming in pain?! This is crazy and you know it, Granger!"  
"Because it doesn't hurt me…" she mutters before she passes out.

Two days later she wakes up in the hospital wing, completely alright. She's calm and collected, she's fine. Madam Pomfrey wants her in the hospital wing for four more days because she has fever. Or that's what Madam Pomfrey says, she knows otherwise.  
Malfoy visits her on the second day. He looks at her for a while. Searches scars or any signs of burnt skin. He furrows his brows for a second thoughtfully.  
"Dumbledore wants the fire starter to go confess to him", he says looking her in the eyes, "I think you should tell him. Maybe he could help you with…"  
Madam Pomfrey comes in with a thermometer, interrupting him with his sentence. She gives the thermometer to Hermione and leaves.  
"Are you ill, Malfoy?" Hermione asks him. He shakes his head at her. She nods and gives the thermometer to him. He takes it and looks at it confused.  
"What am I supposed to do with this?"  
"What do you usually do with it? Measure your body temperature with it, so I can get out of here quicker", she tells him. He does as she asks.  
When Madam Pomfrey comes in again she takes the thermometer from Hermione and nods aprovely. She lets Hermione out of the hospital wing the next day.

Three days after that she meets Malfoy in front of the Headmasters office. He'd owled her earlier that day.

_Granger, _

_I think you should meet me in front of the Headmasters office today 7 pm. _

_we should go together. You should get help. _

_- D. Malfoy_

They stand there for a minute. He nods.  
"I didn't think you would come", he says. She nods, she didn't either.  
"Do you know the password?"She asks. He shakes his head as a no.  
"Harry once told me he likes to have sweets as passwords", she adds after a while.

"Pumpkin pie!"

"Bertie Botts!"

"Chocolate frogs"

"Cauldron cake"

"Acid pops!

"Fizzy Wizzy"

"This isn't working Malfoy!" She shouts frustrated.  
"It will! You have to get help."  
"No, I'm serious. All I wanted was to tell him that I accidentally burned almost the whole Gryffindor tower down. I don't need help!"  
The statue in front of the stairs turns and they walk in.  
She knocks on the door. The door opens and Dumbledore looks up from his work.

"Ah, Ms. Granger, how can I help you?" He asks, "And Mr. Malfoy too what is the matter?"  
Hermione looks at the expecting professor for a while before she glances in Malfoys direction. She takes a deep breath and then she says:  
"I've come here to confess, to confess that I accidentally started the fire in the Gryffindor tower."  
The old professor looks shocked to say at least. He seems to be thinking for a while, of course wondering what Malfoy is doing there, when she's the one who confesses.  
"And what may I ask, where you doing when the fire started, Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asks trying to put the pieces together. His eyes are staring her right in the eye and she feels compelled to tell the truth.  
"I was sleeping."  
"Sleeping? But how could you then have started the fire, if you were sleeping?"  
She glances at Draco then, as if asking if she really should do this.

"Because I can't control it anymore", she says finally. Now, that she's started she can't just stop. She needs to tell the whole truth. So she does.

"I haven't touched actual snow in almost seven years, do you know how frustrating that is? No, I don't think so. Neither have I been wet because of rain in six years." Dumbledore is looking very curious at this point and is just about to say something, when she continues.  
"I can't touch water without cooking it or dispelling it. And sometimes, sometimes this happens…" She says straightening her fists that she's been holding closed tight for the whole time they've been there. Small flames dance around her hands.

"It doesn't even hurt, if it did I would have woken up and put out the fire my self and nothing would have happened, but now it did and I need help."

**Hope you all liked it, please tell me what you thought and so on. **


End file.
